


【EC】Don't you just know it 你才知道吗（下）

by toya_3507



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toya_3507/pseuds/toya_3507





	【EC】Don't you just know it 你才知道吗（下）

-Jean-

Logan接手了新项目，而我一如既往的负责给他擦屁股。他的孩子们进入学校还不到两个月，就有人要求对其中两名进行心理辅导。

“我们没事。”对面的两个人翘起二郎腿深陷在沙发里异口同声的说。要不是其中一个焦虑的咬着下嘴唇，另一个不耐烦的抖着腿，他们这幅姿态原本挺有说服力的。

“Emma就爱小题大做。”Lehnsherr说，“我们在……工作方式上有所分歧，但现在一切都解决了。”他侧过头去，向Xavier寻求帮助。

Xavier赞同的点点头。“Emma有点保护过度了，”他把两只大拇指按在脸颊两侧，“Erik和我——我们，”他刻意的换了种措辞，“倾向于私下沟通。”

我不动声色的翻看着他们俩的档案。“你有心理学学位，”我对Xavier说，“那你应该知道从刚才踏进这间办公室开始，你们的肢体语言和眼神可完全说的不是这么回事。别担心，”我微微前倾身体，放缓声音，增强他们对我的信任度，“你们不是唯一一对我见过的想要逃避开去、对房间里的大象视而不见的搭档。”

“我们不是搭档。”Lehnsherr说。

“我们不是吗？”Xavier有些受伤的看他。

“我以为我是孤身一人。”Lehnsherr似乎有些震惊，嗓音变得低沉起来。

“猜猜怎么着，”Xavier说，“现在想来，兴许你的确是一个人。”他不耐的吐了口气，“你总是在我试着靠近Janos的时候发脾气，这一点帮助也没有，Erik。有时候，我觉得你甚至根本没想去努力维持我们的关系。”

“哦停下吧，”Lehnsherr爆发了怒气，“别用负罪感那套来对付我。我生气是因为——因为你毫无必要的和目标调情，我可不记得这个任务里还包括色诱这一项。”

“我倒是觉得挺有效，”Xavier说，“这周末他邀请我去他家的游艇做客。”

“见鬼Xavier，你原本打算什么时候才跟我说？！”Lehnsherr气急败坏的问，“他知道你有男朋友，还单独约你？”

“你看到了？”Xavier转过头看向我。“我连最低值的信任都得不到。什么时候他才会明白我能保护自己，并且用不着和目标上床就能套到信息？”

“那可说不准，”Lehnsherr说，“你上大学的时候也不怎么挑。”

Xavier紧紧的抿住嘴，“真惊讶这话来自于一个在操场上和女大学生紧贴着身体散步的人。”

“她认识死掉的一个女学生，而且她的脚崴了，我只是在扶她，”Lehnsherr瞪大了眼睛，“你打算要我解释几次？好，也许下次我就该干脆把所有需要调查的人扔在地上，顺便站在那家伙的游艇下挥手祝你们玩儿的开心！”

“好！”

“好！”

他们都不再说话了，脸朝着和对方相反的方向撇过去。五分钟前他们说一切都没问题，然后突然就变成这样了？哦，大概是因为我用了“搭档”这个词儿。

“嗯，”我清了清嗓子引起他们的注意，“通常我喜欢鼓励大家从最简单的身体接触做起，效果还不错，比如。”我努了努嘴，示意他们放在沙发中间的手。

“你认真的？”Lehnsherr难以置信的问。

“照她说的做，Erik，”Xavier说，“如果今天我们还想从这里走出去的话。”他状似不耐烦的抓起Lehnsherr的手，握进自己的掌心里。  
“你们觉得怎么样？或者十指紧扣？”我问。

“这样就挺好。”Lehnsherr粗声粗气的打断我。他不自在的转了几下脖子，像是突然觉得衣领很紧。Xavier咳嗽了两下，用另一只手的食指挠了挠太阳穴，开始咬大拇指的指甲。我满意的看着他们，我曾经辅导过Logan和Scott，我知道如何能让男孩儿们安静下来。

“现在，尽量平静的说出你们的想法。Lehnsherr先生？”我看向Lehnsherr。

“这是我们的案子，不管做什么，我们都应该一起行动，”Lehnsherr说。“你抛弃了我。”

“我从没想过要撇下你，Erik，”Xavier说，“但你得友善点儿，你站在我身边的时候都没人敢跟我说话。”

“怎么，这是我的角色设定，”Lehnsherr有些赌气，“我一向擅长这个不是吗？从高中开始就是如此，阴沉又固执，让你想离我越远越好。”

“我看不出这有什么联系，但郑重声明，是你总不理我。”Xavier说，“Emma都告诉我了，Erik，是时候收起你可笑的嫉妒心了。”

Lehnsherr如遭雷击。“嫉妒？”他恶狠狠地说，“别自作多情，Xavier，如果你以为我会嫉妒你身边的那些蠢货就大错特错了，我他妈的才不关心你和谁在一起。请便，继续去和每个人调情，也许在这里找到你的第五个男朋友，看我会不会在乎。”

Xavier的脸红了，“我以为，当我们说嫉妒，”他小声低喃，“那是在指你——嫉妒我。”

“啊没错，”Lehnsherr结结巴巴的回答，失去了所有气势，“我就是……那个意思，我刚才不就是这么说的吗？因为我觉得我就是，这么说的。当然我——嫉妒你，就好像还能有什么别的可能似的。闭嘴。”

他们再度停止了交流，但至少这次他们在同一件事上达成了共识。Xavier低下头偷偷地无声笑了起来，Lehnsherr又开始抖脚，我大可以告诉他们没必要还继续牵着手，但我没那么做。

-Erik-

好吧，事情大条了。

如果我的语气听上去没那么严重，那是因为我已经习惯了不在人前表达太过强烈的感情色彩。

自从心理咨询之后我和Cha——Xavi，哦去他的——Charles之间就变得有些奇怪。他终于意识到了自己的放荡，不再像从前一样借调查之便和别人眉来眼去，似乎也彻底断了和MacTaggert再续前缘的心思。他最近常在以为我没察觉的时候悄悄观察我，真可怜，他不知道我在他以为我没察觉时看我的时候也在盯着他看，所以想要不发现他的偷窥简直不可能。

我们一起去了Janos的游艇，Janos在靠近了大概第五次之后才明白他根本不可能有机会和Charles单独相处，我们差不多一整天都待在一块儿，Charles对此什么都没说，他反而一直冲着我笑，好像我做了什么令他开心的事。他的笑容也不是很难看，所以我不会对此抱怨。

我们还是从Janos那里搞到一些“小淘气”，他的口风挺紧，只暗示我们供货源也在这所校园里。我们还需要时间，很多，我对Logan说，他在电话里骂骂咧咧的说我们是他带过最差的一届卧底，我好心的没戳穿他这只是他的第一批试验品。

我们那天在游艇上喝了不少香槟，基本上是一杯接着一杯，Charles在回去的车上一直靠着我，满嘴酒气，毛手毛脚，让人想把他丢进浴缸里好好地涮两下。他居然曾经打算一个人来，如果我没有坚持参加，这会儿就是另一个无知的倒霉鬼惨遭他的毒手了，然后明天一大早对方会拎着鞋子走完那段羞耻之路，难过的恨不得一开始就没出生在这世界上。Xavier就是这么善于玩弄人心，转身就翻脸无情，我真是同情那些喜欢上他的傻子。

Charles在我找钥匙的时候也一直软塌塌的站不稳，我不得不用一只胳膊搂着他，另一只手花了比平常更多的时间开门。我把他放在床上的时候他的掌心按在我的后腰上，热乎乎的，让我的后背瞬间冒了层汗，他的嘴唇看上去真红，然后他用那张嘴小声的叫我的名字。

我鬼使神差的低下头去。

“Erik。”两秒后他又说，嘴角弯了起来，他笑起来真的不难看，或者说，挺好看的。“你为什么亲我？”

“我没有。”我脑袋里的线乱糟糟的缠成一团，下意识的回答。Charles醉了，他醒了之后就不会记得发生过什么，就算记得，我和他喝多了之后曾经搞上的家伙们也不会有任何区别，“我没有”就是最好的回答。

Charles的眼睛变得湿润。“你吻了我，就在刚才，”他半坐起身，一个字一个字的说，就像在给我施加一项缓慢的酷刑，“我还没醉到会产生幻觉。”

“那也不能说明什么。”我慌乱地回答。我不明白，我给了他装作什么都没发生的机会，让他不需要像面对纯洁的高中女生一样为难的拒绝我，为什么他表现的好像却是我的错？

“——是吗。”Charles看了我一会儿，无力的摇着头干笑了一声，他这副样子让我更加心慌意乱。“我猜你是对的。”他推开我还傻乎乎撑在他身体一侧的胳膊，摇摇晃晃的站起来，“我去和Hank挤一挤，别再因此表现的不高兴，”他在我出声阻止之前说，“我今晚不想看到你装作吃醋的模样。”

我看着被Charles轻轻带上的门，有那么一个瞬间简直想哭。我是怎么落到这步田地的？大学四年我像幽灵一样不断打探Charles Xavier的消息，掰着指头数他约会的次数，在警校时连和他的距离小于二十公分都会紧张的被口水呛到，拜托Scott Summers把我的档案放进卧底计划里，心甘情愿的待在他身边看他和男男女女打情骂俏，然后我只是没忍住亲了他一下，突然间事情就变成了这样？再也没有谁能比我更可悲了，功败垂成说的就是我这种人。

我失魂落魄的在夜晚的校园里晃荡，拒绝了两个试图卖给我大麻的孩子，到处都是躲在阴影里亲热的情侣，还有以为别人看不出他们正在暗送秋波的小毛孩，只有我再度掉进同一个人画下的失恋怪圈。这感觉真好，就像重返十八岁，我鼓起全部勇气只是想和Charles Xavier跳支舞，然后Emma Frost叫我滚开。

我在临睡前想着Charles自慰。我已经有段时间没这么做过了，我们住在一间屋子里，我又忙着借工作之便和他黏在一起，并且毫不脸红的责备他的不专业。我想象他借着那股酒劲儿把我压在床上，一边胡乱的啃我的下巴一边用下身裹着我的老二动弹，我很快就射了出来，然后他还想要。

第二天Charles回来时没有在生气了，或者说他没有再表现出生气。他还是和以前一样和我相处、查案，只是不再偷偷看我。他多数时候不叫我的名字，像在对着空气说话，有时候干脆叫我Lehnsherr。他又开始到处发情，但好歹还恪守着Logan关于不能和学生老师上床的铁规定。而我闭紧了嘴巴默默承受失恋之苦，配合他装作一切都没什么大不了，毕竟，我是先越过那条线的人。

说真的，如果可以的话，此刻我只想一边吃完一整罐高热量的朗姆酒味冰淇淋，一边窝在沙发里看完一整季的《老友记》。

紧接着，春假就那么悴不及防的来了。

Sean就跟疯了似的，和他新认识的朋友Peter像两只呆头鹅似的冲进海水里。Hank照例还是跟我一样远离人群待在沙滩上，他穿着长袖衬衫，戴着眼镜，不知道的还以为他是来开会的。Charles、Emma、Angel在和其他人玩儿沙滩排球。Charles的眼睛很亮，嘴唇的颜色一如既往的鲜艳，头发因为跑动被风吹的很乱，他只套着一条深蓝色的短裤，上面沾满了沙子，他整个人都挺不体面的，我的下身没出息的硬的隐隐发疼。一定是啤酒眼在作怪，我模糊的想着，完全忽略了我根本没喝酒的事实。*

“嗨，”一个穿着条荧光色泳裤的男学生在我身边坐下，有点儿挡着我看Charles。“一个人？”

我点点头，没说话，只想让他快点儿走开。

“我在LGBT的集会上见过你，”他笑着说，“你不太爱说话。”

我的大腿上有什么东西来回磨蹭着，是他的手。

“你想不想离开这儿？”他问，“我们找点儿更有意思的事情做。”

“哈？”是我唯一能给出的反应。我记起Charles曾经怀疑过那个社团不像表面看起来的那样正派，果然成员都和它的组织人Janos Quested一样是下流胚子。

“拿开你的手。”Charles的声音在我们的头顶上冷冷的响起来，他站在我们面前，遮住了大部分阳光，我们同时抬起头看他。

“你要是见过他，”Charles看着那个男孩儿，“就该知道他身边一直站着个我。而他干过最有意思的事情就是让我在厕所吸他的老二。”

我不由自主的站了起来，Charles一把拽过我的胳膊，我们穿越了大半个沙滩朝着服务区走去，我的脑子里一片恍惚，不敢去推测接下来发生的事，只有下面越来越硬。

Charles用了很大的力气把我推进男厕所的隔间里，皱起眉头十足忍耐的看着我。然后他慢慢靠近，我能闻到他含着橘子汁味儿的呼吸，他仰起头，伸出拇指轻轻的抚摸了我的下唇，在我呼吸停滞的一刻吻了上来。他试探了几下，把舌头伸了进来，我下意识的立刻含住，他从嗓子眼儿里发出了小小的呻吟，我的阴茎几乎要爆炸了。他的手指插进我的头发里，不是很用力的拽着它们，然后又按着我的后脑勺让我吻得更深。

我们纠缠了很久才舍得分开。Charles气喘吁吁的把额头贴在我的肩膀上，他垂下眼睛看了看我的下面。“脱掉你的裤子。”这是他说的最后一句话。

Charles跪下来吸我。我不知道有几个人尝试过让暗恋了十多年的人跪在地上吸自己的老二，反正我差不多花了整个青春期一直盼望着这一刻发生。当Charles嘴里含着我的东西，脸颊上红扑扑的，还抬起眼看我的时候，我几乎立刻就高潮了。然后我把他按在马桶上，一边吻他一边让他射在我的手里。他的锁骨上有我的精液，我的手上有他的，我们尽可能的把自己收拾的看起来不像刚刚操过的样子。Charles再次亲了亲我，说了些类似于“不准再让别人靠近你”的话，我忙不迭的点着头，这会儿他说什么我都会答应的。

为了不引起怀疑，Charles先走的，五分钟后我推开厕所的门，脸上控制不住露出志得意满的笑容，甚至还有点想吹口哨。我的得意之情很快被浇了冷水：Emma抱着胳膊靠在大门口看着我。

“你是基佬。”她说，声音里基本上没有疑问的成分。

“我可以解释。”我说，我朝她伸出一只手，五指张开，好像这样就可以阻止她靠近。

她看着我一言不发。

“我可以解释。”我又说了一遍。

她还是一动不动。见鬼，在电影里普通的女孩子听到这句话难道不该捂住耳朵大声尖叫着跑开吗？

但当然，我们没在演电影，Emma Frost也不是普通的女孩子。

我呆呆的站着，脑子里刹那间闪过高中时她对我说过的成百上千句的“离他远点儿”。她讨厌我，她是Charles的朋友，Charles的朋友讨厌我，然后她还捉到我们在厕所里鬼混，她会祝福我们才怪。

“我为Charles而基。”我不知道是怎么想的，这句话冲口而出，等我想要反悔的时候已经晚了。

Emma的眼睛危险的眯了起来。

-Emma-

“为Charles而基”？Erik Lehnsherr一定是刚刚把脑子射出来了，才会指望我会相信这种鬼话。

等等，如果这发生在他和Charles身上，搞不好这回事真的存在也说不定？

我用了不少功夫才确认自己再次判断失误：Erik不讨厌Charles，从一开始就不讨厌，他讨厌的是那些成天围在Charles身边的人。他不记得我会弹钢琴，但第一次去餐厅吃饭时就帮Charles点了喜欢的意面。他七年前就对Moira一点兴趣都没有，七年之后也一样。他还揍了Azazel，就因为对方戏弄那个坐在第一排的小个子（要搞清这个一点也不难，我一直清楚Azaze对我那点小小的迷恋，只喝了两杯酒他就什么都说了）。

而Charles，Charles没那么迟钝，他的眼神总是黏在Erik的身上，他有时候故意和别人调情想看Erik会不会吃醋。他们两个之间无可消解的性张力让其他人的日子一点都不好过，心理咨询看上去也没什么效果，甚至更糟了，Charles开始自暴自弃，Erik像丢了魂儿，如果不是他们最终还是搞在了一起，我几乎要因为愧疚感向Erik道歉了。

没错，愧疚感。事实证明，Erik才是男主角，纯情的暗恋着Charles，打从对方还是个不起眼的小个子起便是。而我就是那种莫名其妙吃饱了撑着非要从中作梗的反派，一次又一次把他从Charles面前推开，让他们彼此误会黯然神伤，带着伤心遗憾在大学里麻木的和不同的家伙过夜，不把真心留在任何一个人的身上，直到命运再次让他们相聚在一起。

再一次，我真的对这种电影没有特殊偏好。

Erik站在我的面前，满眼慌乱，他一定以为我又打算使点儿坏。哦，我真讨厌自己被当做恶婆婆。

“放轻松，Erik，”我温柔的告诉他，尽量笑的和蔼可亲，“我只是问你是不是基佬，没必要这么恶心人。”

Erik半信半疑的走了。我回去的时候Charles正坐在他的大腿上喝他杯子里的果汁，Angel在一旁像见鬼似的看着他们。

“你哥哥，”我坐下给Raven发信息，“也许刚刚找到了一生挚爱。”

Raven很快就回了短信，她只打了“细节！”两个字儿，然后是满屏的感叹号。不到一分钟她就把电话打过来，“我不敢相信自己竟然还真的打算靠发信息听你告诉我这事儿。”

“是Erik。”我告诉她。

“Erik？！Erik Erik？我们都认识的那个Erik？”她在那边一连串的问，“那个穿起高领毛衣来辣的要命的Erik？”

“是的，是的，是的，还有是的。”我说。

“我就知道！”她停了几秒说，“操，现在一切都说得通了。”

“什么意思？”我问她。这不公平，我们上同一所学校。

“Charles十年级时有段时间总是提起他，也没什么，你知道的，”Raven说，“Erik这啦，Erik那。但这挺正常的，那会儿大多数人都崇拜Erik。他不要命的喝牛奶，以为长高了就能坐到后面去和Erik说上话。他进警校的第一天都高兴死了，因为Erik对他说‘嗨Xavier’。”

“为什么你都没告诉我这些？”我冲着她大叫，“即使这样你都不知道你哥哥喜欢他？”

“他自己都不知道，”Raven说，“我又为什么要知道？”

我不得不承认她是对的。我们又聊了几句，各自表达了对此事的震惊和欣慰，直到Charles挥手叫我过去。他也许刚才经历了重大的感情转折，但没忘记做正事。春假到处都是寻求刺激的大学生，Janos手上的存货很快就不够用了，他趁着没人注意打了通电话，然后鬼鬼祟祟的一个人朝着码头停着的那堆船走过去。

“你们带枪了吗？”我一边跟着他，一边小声问其他人。

“在我的短裤里。”Erik说。

“恶，”Angel做了个呕吐的表情，“把黄色笑话留给Charles就行。”

“我没有！”Erik恼怒的吼她，他把手伸进裤子里，还真掏出一把枪来。我们看着Janos钻进其中一只船，尽量悄无声息的爬上甲板，趴在上面的窗户旁边看他把钱递给他的卖家。

是Sebastian Shaw。

当然了，除了他我在这所学校里还真的找不出第二个看起来如此不像好人的家伙。

“举起你们的手。”Charles和Erik撞开门，对着房间里的人说。Janos吓得都快尿裤子了，Shaw没有照做，他也有枪，这点我们可没料到。

然后就是喊话啦，枪战啦，Shaw的脸被摁在地上啦，我生平第一次念了米兰达条款啦，等等等等，总之，我们的第一次任务结束的挺顺利的。

除了Charles中枪这个小意外。Erik把Charles抱在怀里，崩溃的就像世界末日到来了，他的人生意义也不复存在。Charles含着泪水望向Erik，他们都明白自己这辈子不可能再找到这样一个人去爱。

最后一次，我真的、真的对这种——

好吧，也许我的书架上的确摆着《恋恋笔记本》、《相见恨早》还有其他几十部爱情电影的DVD。

只是也许。

-Charles-

我中枪那一刻Erik的表情是我看过最令人心碎的东西。我们真是傻瓜才会曾经浪费了那么多时间，我再也不想看到他露出那种神色了。我用一只手握着Erik的，我的手心冰凉，指尖发麻，眼泪模糊了我的视线，Erik看着我，同样的心神俱碎。

“Erik，”我颤抖着叫他的名字，“我感觉不到我的腿了。”

Erik俯下身又快又急的吻我的嘴唇，“Charles，别离开我，”他的呼唤让我的心头泛起一股苦涩的甜蜜，“求你。”

“呃——”一个医护人员坐在救护车的另一侧，扫兴的开口，“事实上，没感觉是正常的，我们刚给你打了麻药。”

“上帝啊Charles，别这么戏剧化，”Emma冷酷的说，“你只是小腿中了一弹，你会挺过去的。”

我有点儿想叫他们全都下地狱去，但镇静剂很快起了作用，我睡着了。

Raven在我住院期间来看了我两次。第一次她就把我高中时为了Erik做的那些蠢事都告诉了对方，后者很快就喜欢她喜欢得恨不得给她买辆车。第二次Raven碰上了Hank。然后就没有第三次了，他们俩都忙着约会没有再来过。我妹妹也许是捡来的。

Sean知道Erik实际上二十五岁的时候非常震惊，“你让我相信你十九岁，”他嘟囔着，“见鬼的，我再也不能用以前的眼光看待这个世界了。”

Logan也来了，看得出他挺高兴，我听说上头因为这次行动成功给他拨了笔数目不小的资金，还终于让他在那些看起来真的像大学生的警察里挑人了。

“我听Jean说起你们咨询的事儿了，”他在离开前不太自在的说，“妈的，我竟然忘了加上一条不准搞同事的规定。这批小崽子最好给我老实点儿。”

我让Erik把门反锁上，自从住进来我们就没有什么时间好好的单独相处。我示意他过来，靠进他的怀里，满足的叹了口气。他抓起我的手，把它放在自己的心脏部位。“真像做梦。”我说。

Erik点点头，“还是有点不敢相信，”他说，“你喜欢我这件事。”

“如果你不是一直那么自作聪明的话，”我告诉他，“我们原本能做对高中甜心，每天在你爸爸的车后座亲热的。”

他因为我的话懊恼的整张脸都皱在了一起。我好笑的向后探出手，漫不经心的在他的胳膊上抚弄。“虽然我也挺想叙旧的，”我说，“但眼下我们有更紧要的事情要做。”我把手按在他的裤裆上。

Erik浑身震了一下，欲言又止的看着我被高高吊起的那条腿。

“我只是腿不能动了，”我告诉他，“老二还好着呢。”

Erik发出忍耐的呻吟，用鼻尖一下一下蹭我的太阳穴，“老天啊我爱你，”他喃喃的说，“从见你第一面我就在想——”

“想什么？”我微笑着问他。“‘我要默不作声的等着这个瘦巴巴的小个子长大直到七年后和他变成同事然后在卧底期间搞在一起’？”

Erik额头的皱纹都舒展开了，他温柔的笑着，他的眼睛里有我的影子。

“正是如此。”他在吻上我之前低声说。

-END-

*啤酒眼：据说人喝过酒之后，看同性异性都会觉得更漂亮。

*这文里的Jean是老三部曲里的形象，比较女王w


End file.
